Division of Tierra Robada
The Division of Tierra Robada is a Craftian federal division in the state of Berhardsson. It was created in 2019 and was first contested at the federal election later that year. It is located at the tip of the Venturas Peninsula, stretching from the outskirts of the Grumbroe metropolitan area to Yamanote Point, the easternmost point of the Berhardsson mainland. The division's name is one of the most controversial, as it is the Spanish term for "stolen land", referencing the Mojang Movement protests that occurred in the region in the 1990s. The sitting member, since the 2070 federal election, is Katy Fischer, a member of the Liberal Party of Craftia. History Tierra Robada is traditionally a very marginal seat, frequently changing hands between the three major parties, though it is not regarded as having bellwether tendencies. No party has ever gained more than 55 percent of the two-party-preferred vote with the exception of the 2061 federal election. The seat's marginal status has been attributed to its location, covering the mortgage belt suburbs of eastern Grumbroe as well as the multicultural tip of the Venturas Peninsula. Members } | Kita Liu | United | 2019–2025 |- | 2 | | Tamara Thompson | United | 2025–2028 |- | 3 | | Serena West | Conservative | 2028–2040 |- | rowspan="2"|4 | | rowspan="2"|Ashleigh Kohan | United | 2040–2041 |- | | Liberal | 2041–2043 |- | 5 | | Ray Beaumont | Conservative | 2043–2049 |- | 6 | | Helen Saxton | Liberal | 2049–2055 |- | 7 | | Inez Keogh | Conservative | 2055–2058 |- | 8 | | Olivia Weisberg | United | 2058–2064 |- | 9 | | Jones Jones | Conservative | 2064–2070 |- | 10 | | Katy Fischer | Liberal | 2070– |} Election results } | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Jones Jones | align="right"|35,482 | align="right"|34.12 | align="right"|–4.36 |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Katy Fischer | align="right"|29,180 | align="right"|28.06 | align="right"| +7.90 |- | | align="left"|United | align="left"|Yu Jan Jiao | align="right"|22,275 | align="right"|21.42 | align="right"|–2.16 |- | | align="left"|Mojang | align="left"|Shak Ku | align="right"|7,987 | align="right"|7.68 | align="right"|–2.81 |- | | align="left"|Greens | align="left"|Marika Bento | align="right"|3,130 | align="right"|3.01 | align="right"| +1.26 |- | | align="left"|Reform | align="left"|Pete Messenger | align="right"|3,037 | align="right"|2.92 | align="right"| +0.34 |- | | align="left"|Libertarian | align="left"|Claudia Shen | align="right"|2,901 | align="right"|2.79 | align="right"| +0.11 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Total formal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|103,991 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|98.26 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +0.96 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Informal votes | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1,841 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|1.74 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|–0.96 |- ! colspan="3" align="right"|Turnout | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|105,832 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|97.86 | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"| +2.50 |- ! colspan="6" align="left"|Two-party-preferred result |- | | align="left"|Liberal | align="left"|Katy Fischer | align="right"|53,389 | align="right"|51.34 | align="right"|+51.34 |- | | align="left"|Conservative | align="left"|Jones Jones | align="right"|50,602 | align="right"|48.66 | align="right"|–8.76 |- | | colspan="2" align="left" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|Liberal gain from Conservative ! align="right"|Swing | align="right" style="background-color: #F2F2F2"|N/A ! |}